


Ghosts

by Zavoj



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Holiday, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavoj/pseuds/Zavoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki wants to host a Christmas Party, but he's the only one who thinks it's a good idea. Ghosts from the past lurk around every corner. But he gets his way, per usual. And Kyouya resolves to get you back, even if you're not available for the taking.</p><p>Kaoru/Reader, Past!Kyouya/Reader<br/>One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend on another website. Angst isn't my normal category, so I hope that it's passable! :)

            Tamaki was back from France for the first time in almost five years. He sat in Kyouya's living room, his head propped up on one arm, and one leg crossed. He swished the little bit of remaining apple brandy around in the crystal glass he held. The blond looked tired, which was to be expected since he was on his first vacation since his graduation from college a year and a half ago.

            Kyouya sat across from him, still dressed for work. He'd come home only moments ago to find his old friend sitting in that exact spot. The businessman had a tablet balanced on one leg, checking accounts and other figures sporadically, while he eyed his old friend.

            "Kyouya, I want to throw a Christmas party," Tamaki said as he finished off his glass and set it on the glass coffee table between them.

            "You are aware that only one percent of Japan celebrates that holiday, aren't you," was his friend's response.

            "That doesn't mean they couldn't do with some holiday cheer! I want to invite our entire high school class and the host club!" the blond replied.

            "Many of our classmates live overseas, as you do, Tamaki."

            "We've got a month! If we send out invitations now then they can make time!"

            "Why not have it in France, then?" Kyouya asked.

            "Because I want Haruhi to come!" Tamaki's violet eyes sparkled happily. "She will be able to come, won't she?"

            Tamaki's ignorance shouldn't have surprised Kyouya; the man had returned to France after high school and only really kept in touch sporadically. They all had more important things to do than keep in touch. But, Kyouya supposed that Tamaki would learn the hard way what had become of Haruhi.

            "Alright. We might as well get to planning," Kyouya sighed, pulling up a notepad app on his tablet and scribbling away about arrangements that had to be made.

            "It'll be like back in high school!"

~*~

            "What is it, Kaoru?" you asked as your fiancé returned to bed with an envelope.

            "An invitation," he replied, holding it out to you. You took the thick envelope and pulled out its contents.

            "A Christmas party?" You looked over at the red head who had sat down on the bed next to you. He nodded and motioned for you to keep reading. "In _Japan_?"

            "It looks like Tamaki went back after all," Kaoru said, taking the invitation from you.

            "Does he really expect us to attend? Your mother has a spring line to think about, and by extension, _you_ have one to think about. She'd kill you if her New York line wasn't ready in time. Besides, I have to design a cocktail dress for that school project. Unlike somebody, I need the degree to get off the ground." You added the last sentence to try and lighten the words you'd already spoken.

            "Love," he said, putting a hand on your cheek and fixing you with smoldering olive eyes, "Are you sure it's not because you might see _him_?"

            "I..."

            "It's alright. We'll meet up with Hikaru and Haruhi. Between the three of us, you'll never have to be alone," Kaoru promised, giving your forehead a light peck. "Just think about it." He stood up and walked to the closet, dropping the robe he wore as he walked.

            "How can I think about it," you asked, standing up and following him, "when you're walking around the apartment without any clothes on?"

~*~

            The party seemed to be going perfectly. Kyouya hadn't thought that so many of his old classmates would show up, but they all seemed to be grateful for a night away from work and a chance to rekindle friendships and mutual interests. There were tons of influential young people in the room, all talking and dancing.

            Tamaki found his way to Kyouya's side just as one of the couples he'd been anxious about showed up. Hikaru looked much the same as high school, although his hair was slicked back and his twin was absent. On his arm, instead, was his wife of six months: Haruhi.

            While her husband was much the same, Haruhi had bloomed after graduating. Her brown hair fell down the frame her face in waves, and either she'd figured out makeup or she was letting Hikaru do it for her, but either way, the effect was enchanting. Kyouya felt the slight longing in his heart, while he knew Tamaki was quite possibly shattered. They'd all had a thing for Haruhi at one point, but there was one of her and six of them. She'd made her choice and it did no good dwelling on it.

            Tamaki collected himself rather well before gliding over to greet them. He gave Haruhi an overenthusiastic hug and shook Hikaru's hand vigorously before also giving him a hug. Once he'd said hello, the couple moved away from the door and Tamaki greeted the next couple with just as much gusto.

            Kyouya was able to pick out the red head, and his heart sank slightly. _She_ would be with him. And sure enough, as Tamaki moved you came into view on the arm of Kaoru, looking more beautiful than ever. He wondered who had designed your dress, you or Kaoru, as you walked away.

            There were reasons he'd stopped keeping in touch with that member of the host club. While he tried to convince himself it was because someone in fashion could never be of use to him, he knew it was partly because Kaoru had stolen you away. He noted no engagement ring on your finger as you laughed at something Tamaki said before the blond kissed both of your cheeks in farewell and scurried off to socialize with other people.

            The angry, possessive beast Kyouya had thought he'd quashed reared it's ugly head as he followed your movements with his eyes. It urged him to take you back first chance he got. You'd been his light that last year of high school, and he wanted it back.

 

_"Her mother is that famous American lawyer and her father is a very accomplished brain surgeon here in Japan. I want you to become friends with her so that, should I need a favor from her father, you can help me to get it," his father told him, handing over a slim manila envelope._

_Kyouya opened it and studied the file. You were two years his junior, having just moved up to the senior high school wing when school started in the fall. He shut it and nodded to his father with determination._

_"It's done."_

 

            By the time you were finally alone, Kyouya had been rooted to the same spot for a good hour. He'd talked briefly to a couple people, but otherwise he'd just watched as you clung to Kaoru while he socialized. Being two years younger, you didn't know many of the people there, except for members of the host club. Even though Mori and Hunni had graduated before you'd entered high school, you'd met them during your time with Kyouya, and it was talking to them that had ultimately left you alone.

            "____," Kyouya said as he approached. You bristled at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him, plastering a fake smile on your face.

            "Kyouya. It's nice to see you well," you replied, frantically scanning the room for somebody to come to your rescue.

_"I'm Ohtori Kyouya. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving his warmest smile and extending a hand to you. Your face turned pink as you shook his hand and nervously gave him your name._

_"That's a beautiful name. Are you lost?" Kyouya's luck was with him; you'd walked into a Host Club meeting the day after his father had given him the assignment._

_"V-very. I was looking for the library."_

_"Let me show you where it is," he replied, offering his arm to you. You took it and followed him. Kyouya's act was working like a charm as he led you to the library and told you if you needed anything to just ask._

            "How is school?" he asked, trying desperately to make conversation.

            "It's good. After Tamaki went to France to finish his degree and you guys all moved back to Japan, Kaoru moved up to New York. He contacted me about a summer internship for Yuzuha, his mother. After that, she'd paid for my schooling."

            Kyouya nodded.

            "It must have been a dark time, three years ago. Kaoru told me that Tamaki's grandmother made him return to France, and once he'd left, Haruhi chose Hikaru and the rest of you slowly came back to Japan."

            The man nodded again, preferring to forget how their joint excursion to America to follow Haruhi had fallen to pieces. After graduating in May, Haruhi and Hikaru had been married and returned to Japan. Only further proving that it had been a disastrous idea to begin with. Getting back into his father's good graces had been one of the most difficult things Kyouya had ever done.

            "So, how are you?"

_"How are you," you paused and flushed before looking up at him and grinning, "Kyouya-kun?"_

_"I could not be more fantastic," Kyouya replied, smiling warmly at you. It was the beginning of something beautiful. You didn't ever visit him during Host Club hours, but you spent the rest of your time by his side, even if all you were doing was homework._

            "I miss you, ____," he admitted quietly, taking a step closer.

            You took a step back nervously, "Kyouya, I really don't think that's appropriate."

            He took another step forward and grabbed your arms gently. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret losing you. Be mine again."

            "I'm en-" you began, but Kyouya cut you off, roughly pressing his lips against yours.

 

_"Have you ever kissed a girl before, Kyo-kun?" you asked shyly as the two of you sat under a tree holding hands._

_He raised his hand to your face and smiled warmly before gently pressing his lips to yours. Butterflies erupted in your stomach._ You _were kissing Ohtori Kyouya!_

 

            You pushed him away as fast as you could and glared at him. "You ass, Kyouya. You want me back? Do you remember why you lost me?"

 

_You found the file. The file on you. And you'd politely asked Kyouya what it was. Originally you'd come to complain that he spent too much time fussing over the Host Club and not enough time with you. But that file was so much worse._

_"My father simply asked me to keep tabs on you."_

_"So this whole thing between us was a lie?"_

_"To begin with, yes. But not anymore."_

_"How can you expect me to believe that, Kyouya? You would do_ anything _for your father's approval!" you threw the folder at him and stormed to the door._

_"I was coming here to ask about you spending more time with me. But clearly I'm just a project for daddy. Goodbye Kyouya. We're through."_

 

            "Yes. That's why I went with Haruhi. To do something that wouldn't please my father."

 

_"Flowers won't fix this. I don't ever want to see your face again," you growled._

_"What will fix this?"_

_"Prove to me you don't do everything for your father."_

            "And what happened when that all fell apart?" you asked. "You went running back to daddy. You do what's best for you. You don't think about other people. I need to do what's best for me. And that's marrying Kaoru," you told him. Pulling off the long satin glove from you left hand, you exposed a small circlet of rose gold around your ring finger, a small half kerat diamond set in the center of a swirl of rose gold. An engagement ring.

            Kyouya stared at the ring in shock. It was so tiny; Kaoru could have done so much better. _He_ certainly would have gotten you at least a two kerat diamond, if not five.

            "I need a man who does more than strive for his father's approval. I need a man who loves me, not plays me. Goodbye Kyouya."

            You walked away from him in search of the man you loved now. No ghosts would haunt you anymore, for the man you'd left behind was just as weak as the day you'd met him. He only did what he was told to do, never what he wanted to do. Even moving to America for two years, it seemed, had been because he'd been told to, not because he wanted to.

            "There you are! I've been looking for..." Kaoru trailed off when he saw the set in your jaw and one satin glove slung over your shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking your bare hand and kissing it.

            Your shoulders relaxed at his touch and you smiled. "I'm wonderful now."

            He kissed you lightly on the lips and wrapped a protective arm around your waist. "This is my fiancé, ____. The ring isn't much, I'd have preferred to get her a bigger one," he paused and smiled down at you.

            "It's just the size I wanted."

            And therein lay why you and Kaoru worked so well. He listened to your wishes, like a small, comparably inexpensive engagement ring, and you listened to his, like coming to Japan for a Christmas party where ghosts skulked around every corner. Relationships were about compromise and that was something Kyouya would never understand.


End file.
